Awaken
by SAMURAIsensei71
Summary: First off I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy or Sly cooper this is just a fanfiction. I only own the original plot and original characters that is all. Please respect this story no flames. Feel free to review and If you like it let me know! Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1: Simple

Chapter 1: Simple. Kitty's point of view:

I take a look at a picture of me, my mom, and my dad. It's a very old picture back when I was a little kitten. I was an only child didn't really have a brother or a sister, I did however have friends mainly boys tho. My dad raised me more then my mother did. Reason why she didn't take care of me much was because of the disease she had, it was lung cancer and it spread like crazy all over her body. It was tough taking care of her and helping dad around the house at the same time, having to go to school made it even worse. I use to sit in my desk just thinking how my mom was doing of course the teacher thought I was just day dreaming about something. Telling him wouldn't make any difference.

One day while I was helping my dad In the garden I took a five minute break because I wanted to check on her. By the time I got to her room she was already...gone. But at that time she had a simple smile on her face like she was finally at peace, while I was sitting next to her dad came in and seen what happen he even seen the tears coming out of my eyes. He looked at her and his reaction was very strange a side of him I never seen before he just stood there with his eye wide open then quickly fell to his knees starting to cry, I went to him and hugged him very tightly crying with him over the person that we lost. As time went on I moved into a city called petropolis it's very big, lots traffic, lots noises, and most of all lots crimes going on. During my time in petropolis I was going to a college that teaches people how to be secret agents, after graduating the college I started working for a agency known as tuff. Everyone I knew was nice the chief however was a bit rude and always yelling at people but I ignored that side of him and seen the good within his heart. I also had a partner his name was Jack rabbit and we was a great pair fought many bad guys together, solved clues, resuced people, and even became a loving couple.

Everything was going great in my life. Until today something very strange happend and If I remember correctly the only thing I did was closed my eyes and went to sleep. But as I woke up everything around me was different It was the same but different. I decided to investigate the house that Jack and I live in. When I got up out of the bed my body began to shake like crazy causing me to fall on the floor, this is odd why did I fall down? Could there be something wrong with me? Since I fell I went ahead and gave It another try thought to myself 'Hopefully I won't fall down again' this is just crazy what in the world happen to me? I can't believe I'm having trouble standing up.

As time went on I started Investigating the house but to be on the safe side I was close to the wall so that mistake didn't happen twice. So far everything was ok nothing really wrong at all. Maybe I'm just over reacting and slept too much, that could be the answer at least that's what I thought was the answer. I looked at myself in the mirrior and noticed that my hair is really long It use to stand above my shoulders now it's passed them just by a tiny bit, this had to be a dream every bit of it had to be nothing more then a simple dream. I'm starting to lose my cool again so I think it's best if I just put this picture of me and parents away.

I will say this tho. What ever happened I woke up in the middle of it.

End of chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 2: Glass

Chapter two: Glass. Kitty's point of view:

After looking at these pictures I continue to wonder what happen to me. I cried and cried for hours so scared and worried about everyone I know and care about, but as time passed I took a few deep breathes which calmed me down a little bit. As of right now I am sitting in the living room still in my pj's not really caring about how I look. While I've been sitting here I keep looking out the window seeing all the trees, buildings, and even the city at the distances. Sure it may look the same but If I step out there something might happen, can't stay inside tho eventually I'll have to go out and see if everything is ok.

There so much questions running through my mind all at once and one of them has to do with Jack. Why is he not here? Maybe he went out and got stuck in traffic. I don't recall petropolis ever having any bad traffics If so then it must of happen way before I came here. Instead of sitting here I better get up and go change into something more comfortable, if jack was to come back should I wear something nice for him? Even If I do what if he doesn't show up.

''Wherever you are jack you better stay safe...'' I say. That's the first time I spoken out loud today. Quite surprising If I do say so myself after saying them words it's like I haven't said a single word in forever like my voice box was muted or something. Maybe I'm just over thinking everything after all I have been in a lot of stress, a good bath might help clear my mind. Since I made it all the way up to the end of the stairs I better get me a towel and washcloth for my upcoming bath, If jack was to come home any second I want to smell good for him not smell like a puddle of mud. Now that I got the towel and washcloth time for this cat to get cleaned up, while entering the bathroom I place the items down so I can take my pj's off but before I do that I need to get the bath ready. As I reach for the handle I gently turn it to hot soon as I do that water starts coming down which leaves one final thing me removing my pj's. While grabbing the bottom of my shirt I start hearing a nosie coming from the bathtub, I slowly turn around to see what the problem might be and come to find out the water just stopped pouring down. ''Oh great...now I can't take a bath.'' I say to myself.

Since I can't take a bath I have no choice but to change into my new clean clothes. After this I'm definitly heading out hopefully I'll be able to find jack maybe he can explain to me what's going on. After removing the dirty pj's I slip into a white tanktop and blue jeans. Now that I have that taken care of time to put this long hair of mine into a ponytail then put my sandals on. The more I think the more questions I have but one surely keeps repeating within my mind, what is going on? Can't seem to get that one out for some reason. As I look at myself in the mirror I stop for a split second and notice how girly I look back when I was younger I use to wear baseball caps they always messed up my hair, this is actually the first time I put my hair up in a ponytail...how strange.

I'm ready to head out I bet once I leave this place jack will pop up out of no where, then he might ask me where I'm going of course I'll get embarrassed and start making something completely up. That's how I usually am. Anyway time for this cat to head out and start looking for him, I quickly open the front door and see leaves floating around in the air which is odd because ain't it july? I'll just ignore that. I walk down the stairs heading towards the garage couldn't find the other set of keys so hopefully they are inside this place, good thing we have two vehicles one for me and one for him. When I open the door to the garage I see nothing but darkness so I flip the switch on and as soon as the lights come on I see...nothing. ''Where the heck is the car?!'' I ask myself.

I begin to walk making my way to petropolis since my car is gone It will be more of a challenge getting to the city on foot. The neighborhood is very quiet there no people, no kids, not a single soul around. Just the sound of the wind and leaves rattling but as I listen very carefully the wind starts blowing a bit harder like a ghost trying to tell me something but suddenly the sound of glass shattering appears my guard is up and I quickly follow it's trail. By the time I get there I see a yellow house with a bunch of windows as I get closer my eyes see the living room window shattered into a million pieces. Since I'm a tuff agent I better go and investigate the scene but what if there a bad guy waiting to attack me? And of course the great kitty katswell doesn't have any thing to defend herself with, guess I'll use my martial arts skills. I walk up to the house then take my time walking up the steps so the enemy doesn't know that I'm here, as the stairs come to an end I see pieces of glass laying on the porch which means who ever broke it is inside. But suddenly a tall figure appears popping up randomly out of the living room window It's a male raccoon. What's he doing going in someone else's house like that? ''Hey you.'' I say. The male raccoon jumps and quickly faces me. ''OH MY...shhhhhh man lady you scared the life out of me.'' Said the raccoon. ''Who are you?'' I asked. As the male raccoon clears his throat and stands tall like a gentlemen he slowly creates a smile on his face. ''Well lady my name is...Sly cooper.''

End of chapter 2. 


End file.
